Pick Up The Pieces
by Hime-koi
Summary: What happens when Mikuo breaks Neru's precious cell phone on accident? Let's just say its not what he was expecting to happen. Hatsune MikuoXAkita Neru


**A/N: Yep, another NeruXMikuo cause I can't resist writing a longer one this time. If it confuses you why they are in the same house, all the Vocaloids live in the same house because it'd be too complicated to separate them for me. XD**

* * *

"Oops" Mikuo muttered as he looked at the broken cellphone pieces.

The wreckage of pieces was Akita Neru's poor broken yellow cellphone. Currently, she was taking a bath so this was the only time she didn't bring her cellphone with her. Mikuo meanwhile had knocked it off of the table that he was putting his feet up on and accidentally crushed it when he tried to retrieve it.

He figured he was so dead. He could see his death exactly in his mind and he could see his teenage years flashing before his eyes as he grew more and more shocked.

"Mikuo!" Neru called from the door of the bathroom which made Mikuo jump at. "Can you put my cellphone in my room so I'll know where to get it later?"

"Y-Yes" Mikuo replied.

"Thanks" Neru called before closing the door again.

Mikuo figured that he could put the pieces in her room and then mysteriously lay a hammer next to it and then blame his sister for it. Miku would probably get mad though right?

He sighed. He held the pieces in his hands and then hurried away to Neru's room passing by the bathroom as quickly as he could. He breathed out a sigh when he finally got there.

Mikuo set the pieces down on her desk and when he was about to go get the hammer, he noticed a dark yellow book laying alone on her desk. It was covered with 'Neru Akita' on it.

Curious, Mikuo picked it up and opened it to the last page.

_Dear Stupid Freaking Journal,_

_I only wrote my feelings out in you because Len-kun gave this to me on my birthday. This is the last page anyway so I won't have to deal with you anymore. _

_At the moment, I feel awful. Haku gave me a new cell phone but it broke my falling out of the window mysteriously so I'm feeling down. She might cry or something or get her brother to give me second hand smoking cancer! Is there such a thing in this world? If there is then Haku's going to get it in a few days tops._

_I have to go now because Len-kun's calling me for something. (He's so cute. :))_

_Hate,_

_Akita Neru ;D_

Len-kun? Mikuo frowned. Evidently, she still had a crush on Len. He wondered if she knew that Len was actually in love with Rin? It would probably break her heart.

A paper fell out of the back of the book and Mikuo, always being the curious Hatsune, picked it up and unfolded it. Neru had written all over it for some reason.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm writing on this paper because I ran out of room in my journal a few days ago. I need somewhere to tell about my feelings on so I'm writing on this small paper._

_I have a freaking crush. Yes, I admit it. Its not really even a crush either. Its more like love or something. I can't tell him though. I wonder if he realizes it._

_Someone might find this paper so I can't tell you his name but I can tell you that his last name has a 'N' in it and that he has a sister. Its pretty easy to figure out._

_Love (Yep!),_

_Akita Neru (In love for the first time)_

Miku thought about it. A boy that last name has a 'n' in it and he has a sister? That would be Len Kagamine, Dell Honne, Kaito Shion, Ted Kasane, and.....Mikuo Hatsune.

It couldn't be him though. The one most likely would be Len because she thought Dell was annoying and smoked too much, Kaito was an ice cream loving freak, and Ted was an emo that hid his feelings.

_How do I know so much about Neru?_, Mikuo thought. _Maybe its just because we're kinda best friends but I know that she could NEVER in a trilion years actually LOVE me._

Mikuo didn't know why but the thought of Neru not having feelings for him brought upon a serious sense of horrible dread. He had never felt that way and wondered why he was.

He could hear her padded footsteps coming towards the door so he threw the book and paper down and turned his attention to the door right before it opened to reveal Neru.

"What are you doing, Mikuo?" she asked with a scowl.

"N-nohing" he answered. "Just hanging around"

Neru raised an eyebrow. "Whatever"

She walked over to her desk and searched around it. Mikuo knew she was looking for her cell phone. When she couldn't find it she turned her attention back to Mikuo.

"What did you do with it?" Neru asked.

He had regretted this moment. "Here" he said handing her the pieces.

"YOU BROKE IT?!" Neru half-screamed.

Mikuo just nodded. "It was a mistake"

"This was a present from Len-kun" she said, her eyes watering up **(A/N: That's so out of character for Neru)**. "It was the first gift he ever gave me"

Mikuo frowned deeply again as Neru began to really cry. Now, he felt more guilty than he already did. He sighed and placed his arms around Neru's thin figure and brought her close to him.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" she asked with a bright red face.

"Just shut up" Mikuo said, also blushing.

Mikuo was surprised to realize that she didn't try to get out of the embrace at all. She actually stopped crying before she really started and just rested her head against him.

He didn't comment on how good they fit together. Nor did Neru.

"You looked in my journal didn't you?" Neru asked after a while.

Mikuo almost fainted.

* * *

**Two Hours Later.**

"Did you find out who it was?" Neru asked after Mikuo explained the whole situation.

Mikuo shook his head. "I came down to Len, Dell, Ted, Kaito, and......well me"

"Its not Kaito" Neru said, blushing lightly.

Mikuo nodded.

"Its also not Dell" she said, her blush growing.

Mikuo nodded again.

"Its not Ted either" she said, her blush growing more.

Once again, Mikuo nodded slightly. So it came down to him and Len. He found himself wishing that it was him that she said instead of Len. He didn't know why.

"Its now Len-kun" Neru said, blushing to the fullest.

Mikuo blinked. "Its me?" he said, pointing ot himself.

She nodded. "I love you, Mikuo"

Mikuo blushed deeply. He felt happy though and felt the need to say it back. "I love you too, Neru"

She looked up.

He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips while she just blushed. They were so into it though that they didn't hear the door open behind them and people step in.

"About time you two got together" they heard Rin and Len say.

"Yep" Miku said. "It took so long"

Mikuo and Neru figured that this was the best and worst day of their young lives. Yep, it was definitely both. Especially when Kaito and Meiko came and shook both of their hands saying, 'Congrats on your engagement'. Oh, the horror.

* * *

**A/N: Review! I hope they were in character! I don't think they were but its really the reviewers opinion that counts so give me reviews! I enjoyed writing this!**


End file.
